


A Life for a life

by Dark_DemonMafia



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Gun Violence, Heartbreak, Hostage Situations, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: Mysterion makes a deal.





	A Life for a life

(Authors POV)

How had it become like this? This man in front of him with a gun pointed to his boyfriend's head. All because he fucked up this man's life. Butters dressed as professor chaos tied up in a chair with tears streaming down his cheeks. Big baby blue eyes wide with fear. Nose leaking blood from recently being punched in the face. Kenny or Mysterion as most called him was face to face with a guy he recognized from a recent robbery that he stopped. He had ruined the guys attempt at stealing millions from the bank and had given a description to the police when the robber escaped. The guy had captured Butters upon finding out Chaos and Mysterion were a thing. Mysterion freaking out realizing that this guy might actually hurt Butters sprung into action.

“Come any closer and I blow your boy toys brains out.”

The guy pressed the barrel roughly against Chaos’ temple. Chaos trembled terrified.

“Nobody needs to get hurt here you let him go and I won't tell the police a thing I swear. Just don't hurt him.”

The man grit his teeth irritated. He gripped his hand in Chaos’ hair pulling his head painfully back. Mysterion stepped back hoping and praying the man would pull the gun away.

“I told you my demands. You either meet them or the wall gets painted with his blood.”

“Don't do it.” Chaos said.

This earned him a hard jab to the face with the back of the gun. A bruise most likely would be there tomorrow. That is if Chaos makes it to see the next day.

“I told you I have no way to get you what you want. Please just leave him alone.” Mysterion pleaded.

“Guess his luck's run out then.” The man laughed.

The man pressed his finger to the trigger and Chaos closed his eyes waiting for the click.

“I'll do you one better! A deal you can't refuse.” Mysterion said.

The man paused looking curiously at the dark clad hero.

“What if I refuse?”

“You won't I guarantee.”

The man laughed.

“Ok kid what you got?”

“My life for his.” Mysterion said.

Chaos’ eyes widened. He shook his head more tears falling.

“Mysterion no!”

“Not convinced? You're mad at me right? You hate me right?”

The man looked uninterested at Kenny.

“Then why not shoot me. Take it out on me. Why take it out on a kid you don't even know? I'm the town hero. With me gone you can do anything you want.”

The man scratched his chin thinking. Mysterion smirked knowing the man wouldn't refuse his offer.

“But first a price. You let him go. Don't ever hurt or speak to him again. In return you get revenge and he tells no one about you.”

“What if I just shoot you both? Easier that way.”

Mysterion stepped closer to the man. The gun nudging at his chest.

“Is it though. Then you have more of a mess to clean up. Why make it harder on yourself? He trusts me he’ll do what I ask. Now let him go.” Mysterion said with a cold expression on his face.

The man grit his teeth glaring at Mysterion. He untied the ropes and pushed Chaos towards the purple clad hero. Chaos looked up at Mysterion with teary eyes. He tightened his gloves on Mysterion’s suit.

“Please don't do this.” Chaos begged.

Mysterion smiled kissing Chaos head.

“Run. Don't look back, don't stop, tell no one.” Mysterion said.

He pushed Chaos towards the factory door. Chaos hesitated, tears streaming down his cheeks. He grit his teeth running towards the exit and out the double doors into the cold. Mysterion turned back towards the man and smiled knowing his fate.

“You got what you wanted. Do it.”

Mysterion closed his eyes and let the tears fall as he thought of the memories of him and Butters. His last happy moments before the bullet went through his head and his blood spilled, with his body falling to the floor.

Chaos sat outside the factory hiding, his eyes squeezed closed as he cried silently. He knew he'd never see Kenny again and his heart broke knowing he was for the first time in a long time, alone. The cold wind biting at his skin and the snow covering his costume as he cried.

  
Kenny woke up in bed the next morning with a slight headache, but otherwise alive. He sighed and sat up in bed scratching at his head. He got out of bed and pulled on his parka preparing for another awful day of school. The only person making this day any better, Butters Stotch. He smiled to himself, but quickly frowned remembering last night's events. The pain, the tears, and the horror on Butters’ face. He hoped things would go more smoothly today.   
And as he walked up to the bus stop seeing the smiling cute blonde he knew, everything will be ok.


End file.
